A Holiday To Remember
by Millenyra
Summary: Kagome is quite excited for the rapidly approaching Holiday. When she finally reunites with her friends, will they accept her gifts of kindness on this festive day?


_Goodness gracious! I haven't been around in months and I know many of you are still looking for new updates on the stories. But I have news, each one will be re-written, and made better. More details will likely be put in, as well as more effort. Or I will die trying! This will make it seem more aesthetic, or at the very least, seem like you're reading a book where all you have to do is scroll down! :D_

 _I just know that this will come back to bite my behind..._

 _Moving on though, here is a short story for you. I'll not spoil what happens and such, so enjoy the read._

 _And Merry Christmas!_

A Holiday To Remember

It was a cold, snowy night in the streets of Tokyo. The atmosphere was peaceful and serene... Well, almost serene. The exception to that scene came from a quaint-looking shrine house; specifically the Higurashi household in which at the moment, had a raven-haired teenager currently running around in a frenzy, much to the amused observations of her grandfather & younger brother. Said schoolgirl was none other than Kagome Higurashi, dressed in a white blouse and a green wool sweater, altogether topped off with a red skirt that was a similar length to her uniform green skirt, if not a little longer. Which was why she currently looked like a blur of red, green & white, much to the bemused curiosity of her family.

"Kagome, calm down dear... It's still early"

"I know that, Mom. But I want to be back in a few days to spend time with you guys, too" she halted her actions to look up at her mother, who regarded her with a knowing smile.

"We have plenty of time for that, spend this one with your friends."

Kagome stared at her mother with a slight pout to her lips, before reluctantly agreeing in lieu of the older woman's insistence. Once she packed the last of her things, she went through her mental checklist to be sure that nothing was missing: Kaede. InuYasha. Shippo. Miroku. Sango. Kilala. Kouga. Wait... someone was missing.

"Oh no! Mom! Have you seen the gift I forgot to add in?!"

"Have you really misplaced it, dear? Have you checked your bedroom?" She answered from the other room, most likely cleaning it.

The woman stifled a motherly laugh as the quick stomps done by her daughter were overheard, most likely to go on and turn her room upside down. For the next few minutes there was some crashing, before a happy exclamation was made, followed by heavy footsteps that were heard racing down the stairs, and finally towards the kitchen.

Picking up her backpack, -even with her brother questioning her ability to lift it- she still tried, then immediately regretted doing so. It tore a little at the bottom, which caused a nervous gasp from her.

Oh no! This is not good.

What's worse, a thump was heard from her room.

That meant only one thing...

"Kagome! Let's get going!"

And there was the familiar gruff voice... the one she'd known for the longest time, now. The immature silver-haired, red-clad half-demon: InuYasha.

"InuYasha, don't come downs-" her phrase was cut short the moment she heard him barrelling down the stairs, ignoring her request.

"I came to get you, wench! We're going" he barked with the infamous pose he'd used for the longest time; arms crossed over his torso, an arrogant stance he took.

"But..."

"No buts, lets get goi-... What the hell are you wearing?"

"They're the colors of Christmas"

"Chris... what?"

"Christmas, it's a special holiday revolving around... family, and friends. They give each other gifts, during this season" she said with a mental sigh. For a second there, she'd almost said lovers... If only...

Kagome's mother heard the two and was quick to intervene. Most likely knowing her daughter's sudden distress, she chose then to approach InuYasha from the living room, if only to keep him busy. The half-demon blinked in confusion for a moment while she on the other hand with a grin, lead him by the arm to the living room, so that he could help her tidy it up and whatnot. Mentally thanking her mother, Kagome later sighed while looking over the tear. If moved, it would certainly expand and all the items -gifts included- would fall for sure: damaging some of said items, and causing enough noise for InuYasha to run in, looking for possible dangers or otherwise. But then...

"Kagome... Why don't you just use my backpack? It might work for what you're carrying. That one was already worn from the start, anyway..."

Her dear little brother. He was so clever! A happy smile crept on Kagome's lips before running over to Souta, giving him a great big hug. Which left him to blink, confused by his sister's actions for just a moment, before seeing her run off to retrieve his backpack. Upon returning, she quickly unpacked hers and neatly set the gifts and other items into the backpack of her younger sibling. Once done, she felt nothing but relief. With a happy shout, she called to InuYasha, whom was quick to join her in the kitchen, while removing the scarf over his nose and mouth.

"About damn time..." he grumbled, turning his amber eyes over to the blue and green bag on the table by the dining room.

He was quite curious about it and what could potentially be inside, but he was much more eager to get going already; what with the group in the past bothering him to fetch her for the last hour prior to his arrival here. InuYasha quickly approached her to lift the backback with utmost ease. And finally... they were out the door with a hastened goodbye to her family, once she'd put on a pair of brown heeled, zip-up booties. With a short trudge through the snowy area, they made it to the well house on the Higurashi property. Kagome huffed and turned to smile at InuYasha, once they'd approached the well.

"This will be a holiday to remember, for sure!"

InuYasha shot a questioning glance towards her person, even arching a brow for added curiosity on his part. Though he wouldn't admit this to anyone, she looked to have this... weird glow about her. Either of her cheeks were reddened due to the cold of winter, and even her nose had altered colors somewhat. Her smile, more sincere than he'd ever seen in so long. For some reason that caused his own cheeks to flush, if only a little.

"Keh!" he spouted his infamous reply, before turning his head to look elsewhere.

The cheery teenager's laughter suddenly filled the well house, very much aware that he would obviously say that. Within minutes they both jumped into the well, and welcomed the warm embrace of the pull through time.

Meanwhile in the past Sango was seated in Kaede's hut with Hiraikotsu laid before her, as she carefully polished and cleaned the weapon with a white cloth. Miroku sat by her left side while sipping away at a cup of tea, followed by Shippo. Leaving only Kaede to sit across from the trio, stirring the stew within the dark cauldron over the crackling flames. But there was another young one there: a long-haired redhead leaning against the wall behind Kaede, his eyes shut from the world for the moment, and a sword tucked in much the same fashion as InuYasha.

"Shippo, must you continue to pace like that?" the demon slayer asked from her spot by the monk, halting her cleaning of the giant boomerang and lifting her espresso hued eyes at the young fox.

"What's taking InuYasha so long? He should be back by now!" Shippo stopped only to peer at the door for what seemed like the hundredth time, his tail twitching in frustration.

"Don't worry Shippo, they should be arriving any minute now. You must be patient, InuYasha is not usually the type to take our advice... especially when it revolves around Kagome and her time", the monk quipped.

And speaking of InuYasha, that was when he entered with the heavy backpack, soon followed by Kagome. Both their heads were covered in snow and Inu was quick to remove some of it, once he'd set the school bag on the floor just by the doorway. Shippo pounced into her arms with a happy cry, causing some of the flakes to drop to the floor. The redhead opened his eyes and shot Kagome a smile in direction of the three: Kagome and Shippo returned his gesture in kind, whiIe InuYasha grumbled at the other two with his usual annoyed glance. Most likely due to the young fox...and that irritating redhead. Grrr.

"Kagome! You're back!"

"Of course, Shippo! I wouldn't miss this time of year with you guys!"

"What's so special about this Chris... mas... anyway?" Inu whined, knowing full well that she had explained it, but he still didn't comprehend it at all.

"Chrismas? What's that, Kagome?"

Kagome gave InuYasha a slight pout before turning to Shippo, whom she currently held in her arms. Focusing her attention to the group, her friends had all turned to her; each of their faces expressing curiosity. She couldn't help but smile at that, while hearing the crackling flames just illuminating their faces in different ways.

"Well you see, it's called Christmas. It's a very, very special thing called a holiday. This time of year, you get to spend very precious, and special times with..." She paused to peek at InuYasha from the corner of her eye, the anxiety rising again.

"With what, Kagome?" Shippo replied, more than curious now.

"... With family and friends, Shippo. And you give them gifts, too" she answered with a slight rosy hue to her cheeks, a bright smile replacing her pout.

InuYasha stepped over to a corner while pulling Tetsusaiga from his hip, -sheath and all- ignoring their questions to Kagome, and Shippo's bright and curious crowing of possible gifts; followed by the future miko's mother-like responses. Even the redhead was butting in the conversation, every now and then.

Pffff.

InuYasha seated himself in the corner with a huff. Amber eyes rising towards the raven-haired woman that had made friends so easily, and even slowly, with time... He pushed that thought to the back of his head. This was a stupid, ho-ly-day.

Later in the evening as the wind was heard just outside, blowing the snow into a powder-like substance in the air, there was laughter and a loud din of excitement in a small hut at the bottom of a set of stairs. The group of friends were finally offered their gifts from Kagome, each one in different shapes and sizes, individually wrapped in different colored paper. Sango received a pink one. Miroku's was a dark blue. Shippo, a light blue with green oddly-shaped leaves. Kaede's was red and white, in a candy cane shape. Kilala's was red with white polka-dot shapes, of all different sizes. Kenshin's was colored in red with white snowflakes and finally... Kagome retrieved the one gift for the only person left, at present. This particular one was red with thin golden snowflakes plastered all over. For some time, while her friends were unwrapping their gifts, she merely stared at it.

InuYasha peeked an eye open to look her way, when her giggles in particular had ceased for the moment. He found her staring at a box... What was so important about that box? Kagome then found herself turning towards him, with a lingering stare. Opening his other eye as well, he lifted his brows much the same, blinking. On the other side, Kagome smiled anxiously, unsure if he would even enjoy being offered a gift. Their group of friends turned to stare at the pair, even as the silence had grown heavy in the small hut. They looked on, due to their intrigue regarding those two. Finally, InuYasha had enough. Which was made clear by his brow twitching in irritation.

"What is it, wench?"

Kagome's own brows furrowed. Wench? Wench?! He could have used her name. Instead he tore through the one moment they could have had then, just like he'd tear into a demon seeking to endanger her. Kagome suddenly shot up angrily, which caused the whole room to feel on edge, -yet remain still and silent- while leaving InuYasha to stare at her, wide-eyed and afraid. InuYasha shut his eyes tightly anticipating a shouted command of SIT, much like the others, but nothing came. Instead something squarely beaned his head rather harshly, followed by the familiar stomps of Kagome, and the cries from their friends warning her against heading outdoors yet. Amber orbs slowly peeked open, only to be met with the box before him. He blinked while staring at it, even in feeling the glares pinned on him by everyone else.

"You could have used better words" Sango scolded angrily.

"I agree. That was rather rude to call her that" Kenshin added.

"Yes, and what's worse, there's a snowstorm ongoing"

"InuYasha! That was so mean!" Shippo the brave young fox, thought to add his two cents.

"Shut up!" InuYasha's ears pinned down to his head, with a growl directed at them.

"I will not shut up! You caused Miss Kagome to run out in this blizzard, on her own no less! That was heartless of you, InuYasha!" Kenshin shot up from his seat, sending the halfing a glare he'd never once seen before.

InuYasha felt the sweat forming on his brow, turning to look at his friends whom merely turned their heads. After shouting in return, he rushed out in his rage. Yet even with his rage boiling his blood, he still searched for Kagome. Struggled even, to look for her.

"Kagome!" he tried to shout over the whirling snow and roaring winds, but nothing.

Seconds passed. Minutes passed. InuYasha's heart sank as he searched. Thinking of the possibilities that could have happened. Was she carried off by a passerby? Maybe, even a demon? And what made things worse, is that he couldn't pinpoint her scent due to the wind carrying it every which way. Inwardly, he cussed at himself as he continued to trudge through the snow, calling out her name.

Meanwhile Kagome was wandering the harsh snow-ridden land, passing by the many trees of the forest. Due to the snow being blown this way and that by the wind however, she felt frightened at this point, and what's worse: she did not have the right clothing for this weather, especially. Kagome lowered her eyes to the snow at her feet, before bringing her arms around her body to try and keep herself warm. Her thoughts returned to the moment before she stormed out and became lost out here, and all she wanted was to make this day-this night, special. Tears slowly begun to form in her eyes, only to roll along the skin of her cheeks and fall in the snow, immediately being absorbed into the white mass.

Kagome was returned to reality then, as a frigid wind whirled around her, causing a shiver. She absorbed her surroundings, though being unable to see much more than just a few feet in any direction. Taking a chance, she took a step forward. Then another. Just a few more dozen steps, and she could take no more. Her body had lost all effort from the cold, and collapsed into the snow.

Dark. All dark. And cold.

But then... Warmth.

She slowly peered slitted eyes to the warmth of a fire, and the cries. The cries of a child. Gazing up, she noticed a young girl with long layered black hair, some of it tied in a semi-ponytail to the top-right corner of her head. She wore a colorful orange and yellow knee- length kimono for children. She beamed at Kagome, relieved that the young woman was alright.

"Rin?" Kagome slowly sat up, only to realize she'd been covered with a blanket.

Checking her surroundings, she noted that Sesshoumaru was leaning against the wall, seemingly as stoic as ever. The imp Jaken and Ah-Un, were fast asleep near the fire.

"Kagome? Lord Sesshoumaru found you in the snow, are you alright?"

"Huh?" she responded. Looking over to Rin again, she couldn't help but smile.

She reached over to very gingerly pat Rin's head, with a more proper response of Yes. Kagome was alright, if only a little... heartbroken. Sesshoumaru merely watched the two interact, before his golden orbs flickered to the mouth of the cave. His foolish brother had likely upset his little human female, and thus she found herself out in the cold. Irresponsible. Perhaps it was only right that he keep her. His eyes returned to the continued interactions of his pup, and InuYasha's human. If only, for a little while.

Meanwhile InuYasha had continued his search through the snowfall. He was getting irritated once again as he too, had lost his way. Damn that human girl. Kagome. His ears slowly drooped to his head then, his irritation being replaced with sadness. Remembering how he reacted in the hut. Sometimes he was rash and yes, sometimes he doesn't always think things through before saying it, but he meant nothing cruel. Shaking his head vigorously for a moment, he finally renewed his quest.

Back at the hut belonging to Kaede, Sango stood by the door. Peeking out now and then, to see if they were on their way home already. But unfortunately, she saw no one approaching. She was getting awfully worried. Like the rest of them Shippo was seated by the fire, looking solemn but he was quite concerned, for sure. Miroku and Kaede were quietly sipping tea, with the monk's occasional glance over at the demon slayer. Kilala stood on her master's shoulder in a smaller shape, in comparison to her larger one, looking on sadly at the somber looks of her human friends. And as for Kenshin, well... he was seen seated in his usual area, but entirely awake. His leg shook a few times, now and then, irritated and distraught both.

"It's been a few hours already, do you think InuYasha's found her?" Sango sighed, turning to Miroku for any sort of answer.

"I have no idea, it's quite unfortunate that it turned out like this..." he responded with his own sigh.

"If InuYasha weren't so stupid and oblivious, then this wouldn't have happened!" Shippo shouted, adding in his two cents.

Kenshin mentally agreed with the young fox youkai, for fear of saying anything and possibly losing it...in a sense. He closed his eyes, trying to remain calm but knowing that would be a challenge. He would feel this way until Kagome returns... as well as that idiot, too.

Meanwhile Kagome was still with Rin, and with the child being so young and well... so full of energy, Rin had stories, too. She'd told Kagome many tales of her adventures with Sesshoumaru, as he merely stared on for a while before choosing to rest, while the storm continued to rage outside. Kagome shared her own anecdotes with the little girl in that time, but wisely kept out the parts involving anything gory. After another hour or so, Rin had fallen asleep, even going so far as laying her head on Kagome's lap. Being motherly, she placed a hand on the girl's back with a melancholic smile.

"My foolish little brother...has caused you distress?"

Shocked, Kagome glanced up from Rin to the Lord himself, whom was once again looking right at her. Reserved as ever. There was hesitance about her, but he seemed...patient enough.

"Well, to be honest...he was. Sorta." she finally responded.

"I care not for what he's done, or for your feelings... Rin however, does. She is the only reason you are here, human"

Kagome's cheeks would have puffed up if she were the age of Rin, but she was not, and therefore could not. Instead she settled for a mixed emotion of a furrowed brow then relaxed to a smile, returning her eyes to the young human girl: Sesshoumaru's ward. Such a sweet girl. Why she followed him, she'd never understand. The teenager sighed under her breath, realizing then that her friends were most likely worried for her. A set of brown eyes stared at the mouth of the cave, where the whistling of harsh winds were still heard. Kagome lowered her eyes, only to shut them to the world around her. Sesshoumaru merely stayed still, observing. Only after she eventually allowed sleep to overtake her, did he avert his eyes. Golden gems fell once more on the mouth of the cave, as the winds were slowing down. By morning the snowstorm should completely cease. But for now... let InuYasha suffer without his human girl, he thought.

Hours upon hours had passed yet prior to that, InuYasha had returned to the hut empty- handed. Resulting in his friends to remain upset with him but more so, fretful for Kagome. He too, was troubled but he tried not to show it, failing miserably in doing so however. By morning, the wind was nothing but gentle breezes, occasionally. InuYasha was the first to exit, soon followed by Kenshin and the others. They could see at least several miles around them, yet the snow covered most of it and what's worse, still no sign of Kagome. InuYasha's ears flattened to his head and felt sweat forming at his brow, even more so in feeling their glares burn right through his skull.

Soon enough however, the group noticed a tornado-like shape in the distance. It was rapidly approaching. That meant only one thing: Kouga. And sure enough, it was indeed him. The wolf demon came to a screeching halt, skillfully no less to cover InuYasha with snow. Being quick to anger, the half-demon shook off said snow to stare him down, and growl even more at the smirk Kouga was sporting.

"Watch it, flea bag!"

"Whatever. Where's Kagome, dog breath? Why ain't she here?"

"That's none of your bus-"

"She's not here, Kouga" Sango was quick to respond in InuYasha's place.

"Then, where is she?" Kouga asked, turning to the demon slayer.

Sango turned to InuYasha, shooting him an annoyed glance, while he turned his attention elsewhere. Obviously nervous, to say the least. Kouga too, grew annoyed while turning to the half-demon.

"What did you do, mutt?"

"That isn't your business, wolf!" he spun around, aggressively growling at him.

"It is! Kagome's mine!"

"Like hell she is!"

And there it was. They were at each other's throats. Only when they heard a familiar cry, did they stop their squabble. There was silence, but then... that sound was heard, once again.

"InuYasha!"

He pushed Kouga off in order to stand, and listen more closely. The moment the third cry of his name was heard, he shot his gaze up at Kagome, who rode on Ah-Un's back with Rin.

"Ka... Kagome" he responded softly, under his breath.

She was alright, which brought him great relief. However... if she was with Rin riding the dragon, that meant...Sesshoumaru was likely around. That thought was rapidly pushed to the back of his mind, as she jumped down. He became alert, before running over to catch her. Within just a single moment, time slowed as InuYasha reached to catch Kagome, with her hair flowing behind her like a blanket of the night sky. When time picked up again, Kagome found herself in a warm embrace of red.

"Inu... Yasha?" she questioned shyly, slowly rising to gaze up at the amber suns staring at her just the same, but his expression seemed so much more...gentle.

Slowly heat rose to her cheeks, as he continued to stare at her that way. Was she just seeing things... Or was he really...?

"How foolish of you... Little brother" came the voice of Sesshoumaru.

Immediately, his expression changed. InuYasha turned and quickly stepped in front of Kagome, letting out a growl. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, remained indifferent. Golden suns slowly fell on Kagome whom peeked from behind his brother, where she attempted to calm him all the while.

"What the hell was Kagome doing with you?"

Sesshoumaru flicked his sights on InuYasha's face before turning his back, his hair and mokomoko flowing with the movement. InuYasha's growls were quite loud but not very threatening, his ramblings even less so.

"I have returned her to you, be happy I did not abandon her like you did" he scoffed before proceeding to walk away, with Ah-un in tow.

InuYasha's ears flattened onto his head, before Kagome intervened on their continued spat. She turned to him, smiling with a light blush over her cheeks, which in turn resulted in his infamous pose and phrase. Shippo then rushed over to jump into her embrace, with a joyous cry of her name. Sango, Miroku and Kenshin were quick to join in, and she could not have had a brighter smile than now.

"Kagome-chan, you're not hurt?"

"What happened?" Kenshin asked.

"Well it's quite the story, guys" she closed her eyes, happily.

Kagome opened her eyes to the sensation of something jumping onto her shoulder and turning her head, she found the source: a very happy nekomata, who mewed at her. Offering her cheek to gentle nuzzles of a furry one, Kagome couldn't help but giggle at that. InuYasha turned to watch the group, all smiling and happy. More specifically... Kagome.

Eventually the gang found themselves inside, where a warm fire awaited them. Sango had long since thanked her for the makeup from the modern era, along with a silver comb, adorned by pink jewels embedded into it. Miroku had received a small bottle of sake with a canteen. Shippo had received coloring books and crayons. Kilala received a few cat toys. Kaede, a pair of mittens with different teas. Kenshin's gift were that of a blue colored scarf and a book of haiku. Kagome then turned to InuYasha, who had observed her received thanks from every one of their friends. She had picked up the gift she'd thrown at his head earlier, prior to approaching him. His cheeks took on a light red hue as she handed the colored box to him, with a shy smile.

"Umm... InuYasha, this is... Your gift"

Gift? For him? She got him something and was still intent on giving it to him, even after he'd upset her... Amber eyes fell on the decorative box as their friends looked on, curious. Instead of calling her "wench" or tossing the box from her hands, he reached out to take the box, which he did. Kagome giggled a little bit when he attempted to sniff it as he always did, followed by a scowl. So her little plan worked. The mingled scent of Souta's backpack and her own, masked what was inside. His attempt to shake it was thwarted as well.

"Kagome... What's in here?"

"Nope! You have to open it"

"Keh!..." was her only response, before glaring at their friends.

Quickly they turned their heads to focus elsewhere while Kouga looked on, annoyed at the half-demon. InuYasha growled but this time, Kagome was quick to intervene. With a giddy laugh she asked him to turn, too. The wolf did, if only for her. Kagome then returned to InuYasha with a bright smile, and a light blush to her cheeks. InuYasha stared at her, almost unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. That is until, she spoke up.

"Go on InuYasha, open it"

He finally lowered his eyes to the box sitting in his hand, where he proceeded to utilize a single claw to carefully tear the paper overtop. Something told him to be cautious. Once the paper was torn off, he opened the small box only to reveal a golden locket matched with a chain. The locket itself was in the shape of a heart, which made heat rise to his cheeks. Kagome retrieved it, if only to show him what was inside: a picture of her on the right, and him on the left.

"It's not very much... But, I wanted to get you something nice" she spoke softly, with concern.

He shook his head before averting his eyes from her, with scarlet-tinted cheeks. This was, no, felt different somehow. Different than the previous gifts she'd gotten him. Though on the other hand, this made Kagome feel terrible. He...he didn't like this gift, it would seem. Kenshin had been peeking at them if only through his bangs, rather than the less sneaky method of the others. By clearing his throat once standing, they were out of their stupor. InuYasha regarded him with a sudden glare and Kagome, with a clueless expression. The samurai approached them with a smile.

"Miss Kagome, I am sure InuYasha would graciously accept this token of your kindness. Wouldn't you?" he turned, narrowing his eyes at the half-demon.

Just as he was about to reason in his usual rude manner, Inu felt something hit his side rather harshly. Peering down to notice it was the butt of Kenshin's sheath, he raised his sights again to growl in his face... until he noticed the redhead glaring at him, with a slight change of color in his eyes. Slightly perplexed, he turned to Kagome with sweat on his brow.

"Uh... Yeah..." finally allowing Kagome to beam with joy at the hanyou, hugging him in the process. The half-demon was still slightly frozen in both fear and confusion, and now that slight blush on his cheeks had darkened after the girl's sudden embrace.

Kenshin shut his eyes with a bright smile, as InuYasha accepted the gift before she proceeded to give the last gift, meant for Kouga. That upset InuYasha, but his growl was cut short in feeling that familiar pain to his side; his eyes shot daggers over at Kenshin, who only shrugged with a smirk. Kouga on the other hand, was quite happy to accept the blue and white colored, wrapped box. Eagerly he opened it, with a thanks first. Once done with the paper, he opened the package with ease, retrieving the item inside. Which appeared to be...some type of food?

"They're assorted cookies from my time, I was very selective in the variety you see there. They have strawberry, lemon, sugar and peanut butter."

Kouga blinked as she explained. He shrugged and opened the packaging to sniff and then, the scent immediately shot out. Picking one up, he bit into a strawberry one. To his surprise, it was...quite good.

"Let me try one!" InuYasha interrupted.

The two immediately begun to fight much to Kagome's dismay, however Kenshin had parked himself next to her. She turned to him as he begun to explain, while the other two were busy.

"Miss Kagome... after you left us, we were quite distraught. So much so that I may have... insulted InuYasha, out of distress for you. Everyone was quite concerned, that they were. Shortly after, he went out to look for you and hours went by, before he returned empty-handed... I was quite upset with him, that I was." He turned to her, in pause to gauge her reaction.

Kagome went through about three different emotions, all at once. From mild shock, to anxiety and then a small smile. As he continued on, she shook her head. She'd already forgiven that fool of a half-demon. Thanks to a little advice from a young girl. Kenshin's eyes widened then as she leaned over to give him a short-lived kiss to his cheek, just over his faded scar, followed with a thank you for being so honest. Which in the end resulted with Kouga growling, and InuYasha moving in to snatch Kenshin from his seated position next to Kagome, but failing miserably. The redhead had moved with a light, yet nervous chuckle. It was apparent that he's the only human to ever outsmart a wolf demon, and a half-dog demon, anyways. Causing both to grumble and growl at that damn carrot-top.

Kagome giggled.

This is certainly a Holiday that she'd remember, for years to come.


End file.
